That Adventure
by Sleyire
Summary: Sophie and the gang are running again from the neverseen but yet this time they don't know who they can trust and if they will make it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first time making a story, and yes there will be spelling, punctuation, and capitalization errors. On with the story…**

**Sophie pov:**

Wow was all I could say, I just had the weirdest, craziest, and most amazing adventure ever, all I could say was wow… just… wow…

**(Huge time jump before adventure)**

**Narrator pov:**

Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Linh, Tam, and Keefe were all lined up hand in hand ready to leap to the forbidden cities, they had made a quick escape and were ready to leave when all of their bodyguards came out of the shadows demanding where they were going.

Sophie and Fitz said in unison "were going to the forbidden cities to find Keefe's lost imparter when we went two days ago" Keefe said "Yep it was mine" glaring at them and mumbling something about sophitz.

They had gone on a trip with Sophie two days ago because she wanted to find a friend for Ella, but of course, Fitz said "hey I want to come to get a friend for Mr. Snuggles"

then everyone even the people who didn't have stuffed animals said "hey can we come", and of course Sophie said yes to all of them because they all if she didn't there would be no trip in the end.

They went off course and Sophie found the perfect little ("more like huge" as Keefe said) stuffed animal lizard and she named it Dr. The Lizard,

And of course, no one found anything they wanted so it was a waste of time (even though they got ice cream) And then got Keefe's lost imparter by Dex tracking it somehow (not creepy at all) and they headed back to Everglen to find a bunch of very mad and very angry parents that all wanted to know what had happened to their kids.

Sophie froze and Fitz spoke for them all when he said: "We were careful…" Then the whole yard erupted into chaos of the parents saying stuff like, "WHY DID YOU GO!" or "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!'

Sophie only managed to scream once but it was so loud that everyone stopped and turned to her, she said: "all you parents do is keep us locked up and away, we want to live a little more with the time we have!"

All they said was "That isn't for you to decide!"

And that was how they were sent to bed but to their surprise, they got a sleepover at everglen.

**Sophie pov:**

All Sophie knew was that they messed up by going Biana vanished and went to hear what they were talking about and turns out they were talking about how the Neverseen tracked their registration feed somehow

They stopped before they could get started when Edaline came in and said "Okay we're ready for you guys to come in and talk." they knew it was coming and they were scared to talk, all they knew was they were in lots of danger, more than they could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Sleyire here ready for an update to That Adventure...**™ **And ya I know the last chapter was sort of confusing but you will understand in the end, welp, on with the story. (btw, **_italics are Fitz and __**bold italics are Sophie)**_

**Fitz pov:**

I was worried when Biana told us that the neverseen were somehow tracking our registration feeds when we went?

All I could think about was how lucky we were that the collective looked at our imparter tracking at that time and kept an eye on us without being obvious, (really, that's just creepy) and thanks to them we were now going to get the lecture of our life and probably get yelled at again (yay)

**Sophie pov**:

_Hello? _I jumped when I heard Fitz in my head again my heart immediately fluttered rapidly after hearing his voice _**hi **_I transmitted back to him,

_How are you holding up? _He asked with a hint of dread in his mind voice thing _**fine, or at least I hope**_ _**so. **_We finally arrived at their meeting place and sat down with visuall scarcity on everyone's face.

**Fitz pov:**

We were all sat around a table, kids on one side, adults on the other side, all of them standing with Alden and pacing back and forth behind the adult side.

I was thinking about Sophie, no not Sophie our conversation, ya our conversation… her soft hair that I wish I could feel every night and day... Wait no the conversation, ya the conversation.

Alden told us that the neverseen were somehow tracking our movement, and luckily the collective saw where we were at the time and kept a close eye on us and saw the neverseen running up to us and got them taken care of.

**Keefe pov:**

All I could say was "what, how did they track our feeds isn't that impossible"

spoke up "no not entirely, you can track it if there is somehow an interception or a tracking device" Tam spoke up "but doesn't Sophie have the numb thingy that blocks certain frequencies?" "well yes, but they might have hacked her feed and found you," stated.

Then I thought, Well can't we just get rid of our registration pendants when we go? I asked about it and he said no, of course, he did all I want to do is have fun but nooooooo not at all.

**Sophie pov:**

All I could think of is how we could ever stay safe if they could track our movement every day, Then I wondered if any of the council is apart of the neverseen, no, that can't be possible, can it?


End file.
